Statement as to rights to inventions made under Federally sponsored research and development: Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus that eliminates the need for using wax gaskets or rings to seal a toilet base to a soil pipe in a toilet system. More specifically, it relates to a kit comprising a toilet base extension sleeve, a floor flange, and a v-ring seal.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Prior art methods for preventing the base of the toilet bowl from leaking primarily involve using a wax gasket or ring between the base of the flush toilet and the floor flange to create a seal between the toilet base and the floor flange at or about the floor surface. Such wax gaskets have a relatively short life, and will eventually crack or break, causing leaks, often hidden leaks. Such leaks often go undetected until considerable damage has been caused due to moisture, mold, mildew, and/or rust. The property owner is then required to physically remove the toilet from the floor in order to replace the cracked or broken wax gasket. Such process includes using a putty knife to remove the old wax gasket from the base of the toilet and the floor flange. This process is difficult, inconvenient, and relatively unsanitary.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of prior art.
The present invention is designed to eliminate the need for using wax gaskets on toilet systems. The preferred embodiment includes a toilet base extension sleeve that is affixed to the base outlet opening of the flush toilet. It also includes a floor flange and a v-ring seal seated within the floor flange. The floor flange is affixed to a soil pipe at or about floor surface, and the toilet base extension sleeve is received by the v-ring seal within the floor flange, forming a seal between the sleeve and the floor flange, thereby forming a seal between the base of the toilet and the floor flange.